


Vampire!Lúcio x Reader

by MissBumblina



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, JUST KIDDING TUMBLR CANT GET ME OFF THE INTERNET, NSFW, just try to stop me, more vampire shit, oh wait tumblr already did, sort of? i think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBumblina/pseuds/MissBumblina
Summary: Moved from my tumblr, @bumblinas-imagines, it's a Vampire!Lucio prompt from the wonderful ao3 user (and fellow member of the Overwatch Squad) CrimsonKnightmare!"Lucio has become the undead, a creature of the night who must live by taking the life blood of others. You are one of the few he trusts with his secret. Not many people are as accepting of vampires as you are which is why you suggested he feed from you. You could help him deal with his newfound lust for blood but... he refuses to take even the smallest of drops from you. Though he's just returned from a month long mission and looks as if he hasn't had a single bite to drink..." -Knight





	Vampire!Lúcio x Reader

He was gaunt, pale, his eyes were dark and sunken and even his hair was wilted and ashen. His clothes hung on him like they might a skeleton, and he was practically aging right before your eyes. His ragged breaths quickened as he set eyes on you, and you swore you saw a red flicker in them. He needed a doctor, right away.

Taking a few deep breaths, he pushed away from the door, enclosing in on you like a shadow. You silently took a half step back, and raised your hands, instinct forcing you to move. He paused and watched you, wobbling on his feet.

Several tense moments passed, no words uttered despite not seeing each other for weeks. 

Slowly, he lifted his hand to you, and as he did something moved in the air. Static electricity, electromagnetic waves, something moved away from you and towards him, like an emotional vacuum. Your heart and mind raced, going between the instinct to run away and the desire to fall into him.

“Lucio,” your spine prickled, “you should see Angela, you look sick. I’ll take you to her-”

He opened his hand, “come to me.”

Only then did you see his fangs. Oh, you’d seen them before, but never this long. You stepped closer.

“I should probably get my first aid kit first-” you slurred and tried to slow down, but your feet stumbled forward on their own accord.

“Stop resisting,” his voice was dark and commanding, out of character for your sweet friend, but it… did things to you, “I need you.”

“I’m not resisting, I just… there’ll be blood I… what are you doing to me?” you were quiet and breathy as your hand slipped into his. Lucio’s eyes raked over you, starved and lustful. You gulped, “shouldn’t we… lay down… or something?”

He pressed his forehead to yours and breathed deeply, “submit to me, and I’ll take care of the rest.”

You stroked his cheek weakly, all strength sapped from your body by whatever forces he used against you, “Lucio… I already told you…”

His arm snaked around you, gripping your shoulder tightly. His other hand cupped your neck, pushing your hair and shirt out of his way. His nose brushed your skin as he breathed you in, raising goosebumps in his wake.

“Ah, Lucio, you don’t… you don’t have to be so- aaAAHhh~” you shuddered as his tongue darted against your skin and his hips pressed to yours, “whoa, that’s um… that’s really n-nICE~!” you winced at the sharp pinch in your neck, resisting only a moment before waves of warmth surged from head to toe. 

With each wave the pain ebbed away, until you could only feel his soft lips suckling at your pulse and a pleasant numbness where his teeth dug into you. Your eyelids slid shut and you leaned into him as you breathed his name. He drank, and with each gulp he grew stronger, warmer, his hands began to wander and his feeding slowed to a a lazy suck.

Lucio moaned against your neck, tongue lapping at the no doubt massive bruise he left and praising you dreamily. Your skin tingled under his hands. They drew breathy moans from you as they slid down your chest, groped at your ass, teased your sensitive inner thighs, banishing the boundaries of friendship with each stroke. Lucio’s lips left feather soft kisses along your jaw, neck, and shoulder, sending pleasant jolts through you with each kiss. But as much as you wanted it to continue, to escalate, the moment his teeth left your flesh, you felt like you were shoved in a freezer and you couldn’t take it any longer.

You shivered and curled into him, “Lucio, I’m cold… please…”

He slowly hooked his arms behind your knees and lifted you up, “let me take care of you now,” he nuzzled your hair and placed tender kisses to your forehead, “it’s the least I can do.”


End file.
